


home.

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Series: Chao's "Tim Appreciation Week" Collection [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Late Nights, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Timreallydoesn't want to be at work after midnight.Jonreallyshouldn't sleep in the Institute.Both of themreallyshould finally go home.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Series: Chao's "Tim Appreciation Week" Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729468
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Tim Stoker Appreciation Week





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Tim Stoker Appreciation Week!
> 
> I chose “Day/Night” as my prompt for the second day.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (If you do, please consider to leave kudos or comments, it makes me so happy to know if you liked my writing.)
> 
> Love you all, Chao <3

It was almost midnight and Tim  _ really  _ didn’t want to still be at work, but well, here he was. Only an hour ago he had returned to the Institute. Being out there to try to get follow-up information from statement givers at times shifted work to strange hours, but he was okay with that in general.   
  
This time though it had been quite disappointing. Nothing had come out of the three hours he tried to get any information on the whereabouts of Mr.  _ WhatWasHisNameAgain? _   
He was exhausted and a bit hungry. Then, to make everything just  _ perfect,  _ it had started to rain once he left the last bar he had asked around in. Brilliant.   
  
Peeling his soaked jumper off of his cold skin, Tim remembered that there were a few blankets somewhere in Jon’s office - apparently a remnant from Gertrude’s times as head archivist. They had found them while first trying to at least sort out the boxes down there.  
  
Tim wondered just how many strange looks he would get on his way home, wrapped into a blanket, but it was very late on a rainy Tuesday night. Not many people would be out there, probably. It also wouldn’t even be the strangest thing Tim himself had seen this week. London just was like that, sometimes, especially if you worked for the Magnus Institute.   
  
As he entered Jon’s office he wondered for a split second why on earth the lights were still on - it was the moment he needed to realize that the dark pile in Jon’s seat was actually Jon himself, fast asleep with his face down on a pile of statements and one of those creepy tape recorders. There was something about that tapes that made Tim just feel... wrong.  
  
“Alright, boss, time for both of us to go home.” He put a hand on Jon’s shoulder, shaking him slightly to wake him up. While his boss was grumbling something into the paper beneath him, Tim made his way over to the shelf that he was sure the blankets were in - and found not only a blanket but also a jumper. He was pretty sure belonged to Sasha. Whyever it was here, it was soft and only a little to short, so Tim pulled it over his damp haired head and instantly felt a lot warmer.   
  
“Jon, are you awake yet?” Another grumble, Jon’s head lifted about as much as he needed to glare at Tim with one eye open through a curtain of dark hair.  
  
“No.”   
  
Tim tried not to laugh, stifling it into a giggle.   
  
“This can’t be comfortable, or good for your back, boss, come on…” He tried to lift Jon out of his chair and get him onto his feet, but apparently Jon had no interest in keeping upright on his own. Instead he clung to Tim like a koala bear, face buried in Tim’s chest.   
  
“Jon, you really should sleep. In a bed, that is.” Incomprehensible mumbling at his chest, the clutching arms only wrapping further around him. Tim couldn’t help but smile. They all were used to working late nights, but sometimes it seemed like they all needed a reminder to actually take care of themselves.  
  
Martin, who always gave more than he should. Jon, who was overwhelmed with his new position, but would never show it. Sasha, who was strong and smart and never allowed herself to be vulnerable for even a moment. They were his family. Tim wasn’t sure if they felt the same towards him, but here, in the midst of horrible statements, tea and midnight pizza runs, he had found the people he belonged to. They were the only thing Tim had left in the world, and he would protect them with all he had.   
  
“Alright, that’s it, I’m taking you with me.” He managed to adjust his koala of a boss onto his back, picked up his own and Jon’s bag. “That way I can not only make sure you sleep, but also that you actually eat breakfast.”   
  
Jon mumbled something that didn’t sound like protest into the crook of Tim’s neck. Tim switched off the lights, locked the door and made sure nothing important was left behind. The rain had stopped. Jon let out a relieved sigh when they stepped out of the institute and into the night.  
  
“Let’s go home, Jon.”


End file.
